Chick Flicks
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: Take typical scanarios from chick flicks, mix with ShinRan, HeijiKaz, and KaitoAoko. Serve with fluff and enjoy! 7: “Shinichi, you want us to…?” Obviously, seeing too many dead bodies has loosened some screws in his head.
1. Scenario 1: The Chase

Chick Flick

Scenario #1: The Chase… guy runs after girl in order to gain a chance with her.

One Last Attempt

Shinichi/Ran

* * *

It was just his damn luck that something happened. More specifically, a murder at the train station. Before he knew it, Megure-keibu was there, asking for his help. After it was all over, it might have been too late. So he asked a favor from the inspector. He happily obliged with a knowing smile and drove him to the airport, picking up speed as he blared his sirens.

When Megure arrived at the terminal, he jumped out of the passenger's side and began in a full run, faintly hearing Megure's hollers of luck. At the moment, he wished he wasn't in that station where the murder took place. He looked at the time, causing his sprint to come to a complete stop. 14:30… her plane was supposed to have left ½ hour ago. He cursed and stomped his foot to the floor. He was too late…

"What are you doing here?" he heard. He looked up and came face to face with her. Her blue eyes were wide with shock, baffled as to why he was there at the airport.

"I…" he panted, trying to catch his breath. "Didn't your plane…?"

"It was delayed," she answered.

A large smile was on his face. "Good. Thank god," he said as he approached her, still panting from his run. "Because I can't let you get on that plane."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But I can't… I mean, I'm already here."

"No, wait…" he sucked in another breath. "I mean…" he inhaled, "do you know why I didn't leave for America with my parents?" When she didn't answer, he took that as his cue to continue. "It was because of you. You were here in Japan. I wanted to be with you. I _still_ want to."

"Are you saying you want to go with me?"

He smiled. "As much as I do, I know I shouldn't. You have to focus on your law internship; I might distract you from that. But still," another deep breath, "that doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you."  
A soft smile pulled her lips. "It's only for a semester. I'll come back right after that."

"I know, I know," he scratched the nape of his neck. "But as soon as you get back," in shaky motions, he dropped to one knee in front of her and presented an open burgundy velvet box, "I want to be beside you. Forever."

Breath caught in her throat as her wide blue eyes stared upon the object in his hands. Nestled tightly in the box sat a proud diamond set in a bright gold band. "You… you're…?"

"I meant to ask you at dinner last night but, well… I lost my nerve," he admitted sheepishly. "So? What do you say?"

She gingerly took the box in her hand, examining the ring in silence. Then, she closed the box with a snap, causing his smile to falter and disappear. She saw this and remedied the situation. With the box tight in her fist, she fell to her knees and kissed him on the lips. "Yes, you detective geek."

* * *

This could also count as "guy proposes to girl in public place." I just did a double whammy. Whoops. Unless I can write a drabble that takes place in a… more public spot (does that exist?), then that counts as well. 


	2. Scenario 2: Girls' Night

Chick Flick

Scenario #2: Girl's Night… Girls bonding equals off-key singing and dancing as if you're possessed

Sleepover

Ran, Kazuha, Aoko, Kaito, Heiji and Shinichi

* * *

With the music blasting from the stereo, Ran, wearing a purple pj set, jumped to the center of her room. Clutching a hairbrush, she began to sing out loud with the stereo,

"_I come home in the morning light,_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right?_

_Oh mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

Oh girls just want to have fun…" 

Next on center stage jumped Aoko, donning an oversize blue t-shirt and shorts with an orange fish-print. She followed Ran, singing into a water bottle,

_"The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they want to have fun_

Oh girls just want to have…" 

Stepping forward in a green camisole and capri bottoms was Kazuha, belting into a comb.

_"That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls- they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun!"_

The three girls continued with the song in the best English they could muster. Then, they proceeded to dance around Ran's bedroom, shaking their butts, waving their arms around and basically pulling moves they would never try in public. With Kogoro over at her Eri's place, they decided it was time to get loud and crazy. Why? Because, all joking aside, it was fun.

The three girls continued their ritual dance, thrashing to the 80's hit song, trying to sing along in their own form of English.

Meanwhile, one floor down, three young men couldn't watch the baseball game due to the racket upstairs. They all proceeded to glare at the ceiling as Shinichi asked, "Do they know we can hear them?"

"Probably not," his formal rival, Heiji, said.

The formal nemesis, Kaito, frowned for a moment as he turned down the volume. "Is that Kazu-chan?"

"Aa," Heiji picked up her voice. "English isn't exactly her thing."

"Why do girls do that, I wonder," Shinichi cradled his chin in his hand. "Dance around, singing and whatever."

"I know," Heiji added. "What's the point? To relieve stress maybe?"

"That phenomenon, my friends," Kaito addressed, "is a mystery no one can solve. Not even you geeks." With that, he turned up the volume.

* * *

Thank you Cyndi Lauper.

PS- Got any chick flick ideas? I'm willing to listen, if they're fic-able. Just list the concept that can be drabbled, and at least two movies the concept can be cited from... such as: boy chases girl toget his lastchancefrom _How to Lose a Guy..._ and _She's All That._ I am automatically not putting a "prom" concept in this collection since they don't have one in Japan.


	3. Scenario 3: Dramatic Downpour

Chick Flick

Scenario #3: Dramatic downpour… guy confesses to girl in a rainstorm, ignoring the potential of getting royally sick.

Confession in the Rain

Heiji/Kazuha

* * *

"You're really stupid, you know that?" the girl with the ponytail screamed.

"Me? You're stupid!" the dark-skinned teen responded to the girl that stood two feet in front of him.

It was rather silly, the scene for all of Osaka to see and hear. Two enraged teenagers bickering in the middle of a freak summer rainstorm. They stood there, barking at each other without coats or umbrellas of any kind.

"You're so stupid, you don't even know why!"

"That makes no sense!" he hollered.

"My point exactly!"

"…What!"

She grudgingly sighed, fruitlessly wiping her rain-mixed tears. "I followed you because I wanted to watch." She loved seeing him solve cases. The twinkle, the glow, the smile spreading across his face… When he turned his baseball cap, she saw how happy he was. Oh, and how she loved seeing him happy…

"I told you not to and you nearly got yourself killed!" he growled, pointing to her scarred cheek. "Don't you get it? What if you _did_ get hurt? How do you think I'd be able to live with that?"

"The guilt--!"

"N-no, not guilt!"

"My dad killing you?" she wiped her bangs from her forehead.

"…That too."

"But I didn't get hurt," she reminded.

"You were lucky this time. Who's to say about next time?" he yanked off his cap, ringing moisture from it.

"But--!"

"Just let me take care of you, alright!"

She paused. "You don't have to--!"

"But I want to!"

Silence consumed them and for a while, the only audible sounds were the rain heavily falling to the ground and water running into the storm drains.

She could only stare at him, green eyes wide. She watched as his gaze softened, accompanied with a warm smile. "Let me take care of you," he said again, his tone filled with softness and care.

The unseen tears changed reason to flow when she heard that. She responded the best way she could, seeing as she couldn't find her voice: she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened in response, but he recovered quickly. He returned her kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

It was a rather silly scene: two teenagers kissing passionately in the downpour. It was followed by laughter, him wrapping his arms around her frame and spinning her in circles, before returning her to her feet again for another kiss.

Yes, a rather silly, sweet scene indeed.


	4. Scenario 4: Testosterone fest

Chick Flick

Scenario #4: Male-bonding… when guys gather, it's usually over some alcohol or a sports game.

Testosterone-fest

Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, Aoko, Kazuha and Ran

* * *

A large bag of potato chips sat in the center of Kaito's lap. His hand plunged in for a few pieces and he proceeded to stuff his face all while…

"There's nothing Ellery Queen can do that Sherlock Holmes can't!" one side argued.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, trying to focus his ears on the TV.

"Hold on, you Holmes fan-boy! You can't deny Ellery Queen's greatness!" came an Osakan accent on Kaito's other side.

Said Holmes fan-boy, Shinichi, stood to his feet the same time Queen-supporter Heiji did. They bickered, argued, and spat as Kaito turned the volume up, trying to listen to the cartoon on TV. An electric yellow rodent jumped across the screen and onto a boy's shoulder. "This show is still on?" Kaito asked to no one in particular. Soon, the two bickering detectives obscured his view, shaking fists and short of head-butting one another. Finally losing patience, because goshdarnit he wanted to watch, he turned the volume down and stood so he was level with them. "Gentlemen, gentlemen," he interrupted them in English for whatever reason. He held his chips as he addressed them. "I can bring this dispute to a clear close."

They shut up, staring at him, waiting for his statement.

"Arsene Lupin can own them. Enough said," Kaito grinned proudly.

Shinichi snatched the potato chips from him.

"Who asked you?" Heiji remarked.

Kaito shrugged. "Well, you two are bickering like little girls on who the better idol is! So, I showed you the light; _my_ idol is the best. There, no need to thank me. Knowing you guys won't lose sleep over this… 'argument'," he accompanied the word with finger quotation, "is thanks enough."

"You're full of it, Kuroba," Shinichi's lips twitched.

"I just helped you see the light," he repeated, a twinge of offense in his voice.

"What light? That's… blasphemy!" Heiji took the chips from Shinichi and dug his hand in.

"Doesn't matter, because Holmes--," Shinichi snatched the bag back.

"But Lupin--," Kaito retrieved the bag.

"No way because Queen--," Heiji grabbed the chips back.

The girls sat at a table a few feet away from the TV. They watched as the boys were engaged in a heated, pointless argument, complete with insults and flying potato chips.

"Idiots," Kazuha arched an eyebrow.

"They're like little kids, fighting over whose idol is best," Ran couldn't believe the sight. "You would think they would fight over something normal, like sports or… anything else."

"Seriously," Kazuha giggled.

"Still," Aoko pointed out. "As geeky as it is… it's kind of cute."

The girls agreed. For some strange reason beyond explanation and logic, it was.

* * *

Whee for shameless cameo! Pokemon is a cockroach: It shall live forever!


	5. Scenario 5: Serenade Redemption

Chick Flick

Scenario #5: Singing to her… When a guy screws up, the best way to apologize is embarrass himself in song.

Serenade Redemption

Kaito/Aoko

* * *

She was miffed. Beyond miffed, she was horribly, utterly and unmistakingly pissed. Stupid boy and his inconsideration… She ran a hand through her bushy bangs as she sat in her desk, writing down the last of the teacher's notes. Where was he? How come he skipped last period?

The school bell rang, cuing the end of school. She and her friend Keiko made their way out of the building when a buzz rang through the front quad. They traced the sound to a large speaker system set up in the middle of the ground, powered by millions of extension cords. In the middle of the mess stood _him_, that stupid boy she was still miffed at. A frown formed on her face, wondering what he was up to.

Her answer soon came. He lifted a microphone to his mouth and began.

"_Why do birds_

_Suddenly appear_

_Everytime you are near?"_ he sang accompanied with music. With a wave of his hand, flocks of birds appeared in a puff of smoke: seagulls, penguins, pigeons, doves, blue-jays, robins, cranes, flamingoes, chickens, turkeys, ostriches, ducks and every singly species of bird strut and flew around the quad, harassing the student body that, unfortunately for them,were present.

_"Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you…"_ he approached the girl as she stared with wide eyes.

_"Why do stars_

_Fall down from the sky_

_Everytime you walk by?"_ With a snap, a cloud formed over the entire quad and silver star-shaped confetti rained on everyone.

"_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you…"_

His eyes panned behind her for a second and he snapped his fingers.

_"On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together--."_

With a twiddle of the performer's fingers, a figure came floating in her view. "Kuroba! Wh--!" Hakuba, clad in a diaper and tiny wings, floated beside her, struggling to get ground underneath his feet.

_"And decided to create a dream come true!_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

_And gold and starlight in your eyes so blue!"_ A pink cloud descended upon her and released gold and silver glitter, mixing with the star confetti that continued to fall.

Another wave of his fingers and Hakuba fell on his diaper-clad butt.

_"That is why_

_All the boys in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me_

_They long to be…"_ he paused as he stood before her and presented a full bloom flower. _"Close to you…"_ He took a deep breath and grinned sheepishly at her.

She stood, hair cluttered in glitter and confetti, holding the rose in her right hand. A smile spread across her lips and so she thanked him the best way she could: she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I forgive you."

The grin on his face spread wider. They exchanged smiles among star-shaped confetti rain, and Hakuba on the ground, trying to shoo away the birds pecking at his wings.

--

Bonus: (Guess who!)

The students had left the quad, leaving only a confetti mess and birds prancing around the vicinity. The school principal gawked.

A set of four penguins assembled at the hole in the ground the principal stood in front of. One by one, in fluid movements, they dove in. The last one looked up to the principal. The penguin narrowed his eyes at the man and waved both wings in circles. "You didn't see anything…" And with that, said penguin disappeared, leaving the principal alone to pick up his jaw off the floor.

Only that Kuroba kid. There was no one else that could pull a stunt like this.

--

Thank you to The Carpenters. And our cameo penguins.


	6. Scenario 6: The Makeover

Chick Flick

Scenario #6: The make-over… the sight of the girl all dressed up takes the guy's breath away

Better than Normal

Heiji/Kazuha

* * *

These parties were standard to him. He stood in the ballroom with glass in hand. He took a sip, two. And then, he sighed. 

Heiji then sat quietly at the assigned table, drumming his fingers on the surface. One minute passed, and then two. Five. Ten. Wasn't this shindig supposed to start at seven or something? He sat at a table near the stage of the hotel ballroom. There weren't any decorations set up such as balloons and streamers, just a few candle centerpieces of blues and yellows on top of the white tablecloths. Members of the Osaka Police Force were mingling amongst themselves in the room. He could spot his father and mother speaking to a group of people at the other side of the room towards the bar.

Tonight, they were honoring Toyama-occhan. He was already here, so where was his daughter? Heiji darted his eyes to the wall, examining the lines of the Corinthian columns' details. He wasn't _looking_ for her, per se. And he was definitely not anticipating her arrival. He just thought it was weird that her dad was already here and not her. Besides, who else would he talk to? Yes, other officers bought their own kids, but most of them were Edogawa-size, minus Kudo's brain, and after a while, they got bored of horsing around with him. At least with Kazuha, he could talk to her.

"I called her phone. She's already in the hotel," came a voice.

"Good," Heiji said before he registered the anxiety in his own voice. He grimaced slightly and turned. "I mean, seriously, she's late for her own dad's bash… don't smile like that, Kaa-chan."

Shizuka had a smirk on her red-colored lips. She could read her son better than he could read himself; it was a maternal thing, perhaps. "Women take time to prepare themselves, Hei-chan."

At this, Heiji laughed. "Kazuha can throw on layers of make-up and it won't change--." Heiji cut himself short as his eyes shifted towards the door.

Oh. My. "Whu…?" Heiji breathed.

That was Kazuha, right, standing at the door? It kind of looked like her. I mean, it was a girl with a ponytail and bright green eyes… she sure looked like her. She stood at the doorway, eyes scanning over the room. Her hair was in a ponytail still, but this time, her strands were in large, loose curls. Her ears and neckline sparkled with gold jewelry. The dress that clung to her shape was a dark jade, held up with spaghetti straps, a square neckline that ran across her torso and a skirt that ended at her knees. She walked towards him in metallic gold-heeled sandals. That girl, who strangely, enchantingly looked like Kazuha, was walking towards him. Her aura seemed to glow around her; all she needed was a pink and yellow background, complete with sparkling orbs and a breeze of flower petals… God, what the hell was wrong with Heiji's mind? "Heiji! Shizuka-san!" Kazuha said when she finally joined them. "You look wonderful."

She was standing so close. He noticed her face was touched with enough make-up to enhance her already adorable features: rose on the apples of her cheeks, glossy pink on her sultry lips and deep colors on her eyelids. This girl that looked like Kazuha but… prettier? More dressed up? No matter how Heiji tried to describe her, only one thing computed in his very slow brain: as of this very moment, Kazuha looked _damn good._ Oh wait. She commented him just now, didn't she? _Go on_, his brain screamed, _tell her she looks really good too!_ "Whu…ugh…" were the sounds that escaped Heiji's non-working mouth. Apparently, his brain and his mouth had lost connection entirely.

Shizuka took her fan and tucked it under her son's chin, closing his gaping jaw. "I believe he means you look beautiful, Kazuha."

Kazuha smiled at this, a flush adding color to her cheeks. Heiji reached for his already loose tie and pulled it down, loosening it further. Dang, did someone turn on the heater in the room?

Heiji was kicked out of his stupor when they announced that dinner was starting. Heiji took his seat right beside Kazuha, and did not pay attention at all to his tri-tip beef. He kept glancing beside him, watching her eat, watching her speak but not really listening to what she was saying.

"Heiji, what's wrong? You haven't said anything to me," she asked in a voice soft enough so their parents won't hear.

"Nothing, nothing," he stared at his buttered asparagus. He just couldn't look at her for some reason.

"Are your vegetables really that interesting?" she teased.

Heiji could only tisk. It was her fault he couldn't form coherent sentences tonight. All _her_ fault. "Ahou," he muttered.

"You're the 'ahou'," she said back. "I've been here for an hour, and I haven't heard a real word from you. Those half words like 'Whu' and 'ugh' don't count--." Kazuha's words stopped when she felt something grip her hand. She looked down; away from the sight of their parents, under the table, Heiji reached to grasp Kazuha's hand in his. She looked back up to his face, up to his eyes.

Heiji tried to remain casual, elbow on the table, hand cradling his chin. "You look better," he told her. "Better than normal. You know?"

Kazuha was about to protest on how he couldn't give a compliment, but something held her back. Specifically, Heiji's hand. His grasp on her hand tightened and he looked away, a blush creeping on his dark cheeks. This time, she was left speechless.


	7. Scenario 7: Frivolity

Chick Flick

Scenario #7: Frivolity… guy and girl spend the afternoon together, forgetting all worries.

Building to the Future

Shinichi/Ran

* * *

Ran was speechless. Her cell phone rang earlier and he requested for her to meet at the Beika City Park, a few blocks away from the detective agency. She couldn't quite understand why her best friend/fiancé was standing there in the middle of the sandbox, bucket in hand, smiling like a big dumb kid. "Shinichi, you want us to…?"

"Build a sand castle," he said quite matter-of-factly. "Take off your shoes and socks; you don't want to walk around later with sand in them, right?"

She was completely taken back by his request. How could he ask this out of nowhere? Obviously, seeing too many dead bodies has loosened some screws in his head. But there he was, standing with his pant-legs rolled up, sleeves to his elbows, with plastic tools and molds laying on the sand, ready to be handled… Goodness, he was really ready for this. She couldn't really refuse him, now could she? Ran smiled and bent down, taking off her sneakers and socks. "It's been a while since you and I have played in a sandbox, huh?" she asked as she joined him on the yellow sand.

"Yeah… how old were we? Five? Six?"

"Seven. The very last time was right here, a murderer ran by, destroying the castle I was half done with," Ran recalled, picking up one of the bright green castle molds. "I think it was Megure-keibu asking you, and you gave him perfect details. The height, build, sex, what he was wearing… usually, seven year olds don't pay attention to those types of details."

"Well, I'm a son of a detective turned author," Shinichi dug out a small ditch at the corner of the box, fitting the bucket he was previously holding. "Here's some water if you need any."

"Okay," she said as she scooped sand in her mold with a yellow hand shovel.

"Anyway, I guess because of that, my attention to detail was pretty refined," he reasoned, then adding, "Also because I'm a genius."

Ran narrowed her eyes at him. "You and your ego." She took a bit of water and mixed it with the sand she collected. She packed the mold tight and turned it right side up, patting the sides to loosen the sand from the shape. "Do you remember what happened after that?"

"Yup. You were upset because you worked so hard to make the ratio of sand and water right to get your castles to stand. And then when you finally did, the perp stomped on it," Shinichi couldn't hold back his smile. "You were so upset. Near crying!"

"Well, it's like you said! I was working so hard to get my castles to remain whole!" Ran gently lifted the mold up and stared at the shape that stood before her. Within a few seconds, a side collapsed. She frowned at it, and then re-packed it in the mold, purposely ignoring Shinichi's grin.

"Do you remember what I said after I saw you so upset?" Shinichi lifted his own mold up, revealing his tiny sand structure.

Ran thought for a moment before answering. She added a little bit more water. "You promised that we'd make strong castles again someday. But… well, it's been over 10 years since we've been here."

"I know," Shinichi picked another mold from his collection and began pouring one scoop of water for every two scoops of sand. "I didn't mean for it to take so long."

This caused Ran to freeze for a moment. Wait a minute. Was this why…? "Shinichi? Why did you want to build sand castles all of a sudden?"

"Because I promised, remember?" Shinichi leveled the sand off the edge of his mold. "I always keep my promises. Granted, I take a while for them to happen, but at least I try, right?"

"Mm-hm," Ran smiled, "I remember at the restaurant. Conan, er, you promised to come back. And you did," she turned the mold upside down and the structure collapsed again.

Shinichi chuckled at her leveled castle. "Ran, it's two part sand, one part water."

"Yes, yes," she sighed, disappointed that she had to start from scratch for the third time.

The sun was falling into the horizon when she managed to finally create a sturdy structure, rivaling Shinichi's first. Ran smiled at her accomplishment. "Hah! It's perfect!"

Shinichi smiled. "Yeah." He turned his mold right side up in the sandbox and gently drummed his fingers on the mold. "You know what would make this more fun?"

"What?"

"If there were others," he said lifting the orange mold.

"Others?" Ran scooped some water in a blue car mold. "You mean our friends?"

"Maybe. But I was thinking more on the lines of little ones..." he scraped an extra chunk of sand away to even out his walls. Ran looked down and realized he just molded a house in front of her. She looked at it, then at him. Ran caught the tint of blush on Shinichi's cheeks as he averted his eyes to picking up another mold. "Maybe a boy or a girl… or both. Whichever."

Ran felt a blush creep up her neck and form in her cheeks. The topic of children was never discussed between the two of them. At first, she didn't even know if he wanted any; he had not shown any paternal signs. And besides, he attracted murder cases like a magnet; what if their son or daughter witnessed such crude images? Or what if, heaven forbid, he or she wanted to become a detective? Was it a hereditary thing? Even so, Ran wanted children so much, but she never knew what Shinichi wanted. Until…

"Shinichi? When we have a family of our own, let's bring them here."

Shinichi looked up at Ran and nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Thank you, MARS, the series for this little gem. 


End file.
